1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of construction hardware, and more particularly, to an adjustable post base for supporting a construction post relative to a concrete footing or the like. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such an adjustable post base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Post bases of the type to which the present invention relates are useful in the construction of decks, porches and the like. Such post bases typically include an anchor member designed to be embedded in a concrete footing or the like and a seat member connected with the anchor member and including means for connection to the lower end of a support post. In situations where post bases are used in the construction of a deck, porch or the like, a concrete footing is poured and, while the concrete is still wet, the anchor member of the post base is immersed in the concrete to a position where the seat member is properly positioned to receive a support post. Such post bases enable the lower end of the post to be slightly elevated, thus minimizing rot and other deterioration of the post. The post base also functions to insure proper placement of the post and to connect the post to the footing.
In many of these post bases, the seat portion is welded to the anchor member. A manufacturing process that utilizes welding has several limitations. First, a structure in which the seat is welded to the anchor prevents rotation or other relative movement between such elements. Thus, if the rotational position of the anchor is not properly aligned initially, it cannot be adjusted after the concrete has hardened. This requires added positioning time when setting the anchor in the wet concrete.
Secondly, welding usually dictates the use of non-galvanized steel since the welding of galvanized steel liberates toxic fumes. Thus, if galvanized steel is welded, expensive ventilation and safety precautions are required non-galvanized steel is subject to rust and oxidation, thus limiting the useful life of the anchor. The welding of the preferred galvanized steel also results in a contaminated weld with reduced weld strength.
Some post bases have eliminated the use of welds by connecting the seat to the anchor through a punch process. In this process the anchor is extended through an opening in the seat member and punched to form a connection between the seat member and the anchor. A drawback which continues to exist, however, with this particular process is that the seat is not rotatable. Consequently, although the welding requirement has been eliminated the adjustability problem has not been solved.
Construction projects with which post bases are used require precise measurements. Further, the post bases must be set into the fresh concrete with precise orientation so that when the concrete hardens, the seat will be properly aligned to receive the bottom end of the post. If for some reason the seat is not properly aligned, it is difficult, and sometimes impossible, to utilize that post base. Any repair or correction necessarily involves removal of the post base from the footing and subsequent resetting of the post base with the seat in proper orientation or undesireable twisting of the post to match the improper orientation of the seat. Accordingly, there is a need for a non-welded, rotationally adjustable post base and a process to manufacture such a post base.